The Perfect Life
by Canuck-Cutie
Summary: What if gods didn't really exist, what if there was no cosmos are fighting, how different would the lives of the Bronze Saints be? HyogaOc, ShunJune, ShiryuOc, SeiyaSaori, ShiryuOc, NaichiOcShura, IkkiEsmerelda


Ok so here it goes, again. I've kinda changed my writing style and I wanted this story to reflect that, sort of and for those of you who have read this before you might notice the changes you might not, well besides the fact that I'm making this longer and I hope everyone will enjoy because I plan on updating more often now. God I love Saint Seiya, especially now that its fanbase on this site has grown, anyway I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya or any of the characters, I only own Lexa, Haruka, Pepper, Moragan, and I own the plot.

It was a normal day for the Amamiya teens, like every other school day they would get up, get dressed, eat something that they claimed would was a healthy breakfast and get pestered relentlessly by their mother to stay away from the bad crowd at school. It was not as if they would though. Ikki, the eldest child, despite having graduated from their high school the year previous had decided to return for an extra semester in hopes that with helping out with the schools sports team the coach, Guilty, would give him a rather good recommendation for the college that he had chosen. On top of his attempt at trying for possible sports scholarship Ikki also happened to be much of a loner preferring to spend almost all of his time alone. The middle child, Shun, happened to be like his older brother an athlete but unlike his brother he was not considered a jock. He was sensitive and also happened to have a great academic record, Shun for the most part hung out with others like him. There were two people he was never seen without though his best friend since childhood Hyoga Yukida and his (Shun's) girlfriend of the past two year June. And then there was the youngest, Alexandra, she hung out with the martial arts crowd and only the martial arts crowd as she, and a vast majority of her friends had been champions in their specific divisions at least once in their short lives so far. After recounting these facts to their mother she would give off a small smile and a laugh, kiss them all goodbye or at least attempt to and then leave for work. And like always Ikki would drive them to school in their mothers old volts wagon beetle instead of his recently remodeled classic convertible simply out of fear that one of his two siblings would destroy the new leather seating.

Once the siblings reached their destination Ikki stopped to let Alexandra and Shun off at the front of Sanctuary High and then drove off into the parking lot so that he himself could head into the school, almost as soon as he drove away the two siblings split up and headed their own little groups.

'Hey Shun.' Hyoga said as his best friend walked up to the little group of five that currently occupied one of the only remaining benches on school property that had yet to be destroyed by one of the gangs that set themselves up in the area.

'Hey guys, June.' Shun said as he sat down were June had just been sitting, she then made herself comfortable once more by sitting on his lap.

'Hey man look that hot Lexa chick just got here, why don't you go over and ask her out or something?' Their friend Spica said as he nudge Hyoga and pointed towards the schools front doors, the little group of friends instinctively looked over to were he was pointing. Alexandra like all the other girls in the high school was wearing the standard school uniform and for some reason all the males at the school found her attractive (with the acceptations of her brothers). Perhaps it was because she gave off an air of innocence in almost everything she did, her natural good looks probably helped her situation in becoming the most sought after girl in school without ever meaning too. Alexandra had a thin heart shaped face that seemed to give her an air of importance, she had golden cat like eyes and rather long blonde hair that she almost always wore up in a ponytail, her pale skin helped to complete her look of beauty. The group then watched as she went over and joined a tall and long ebony haired teen that was named Shiryu, a medium height boy who possessed unruly brown curls that boy was Seiya, both boys were well built from years of martial arts training. Once Alexandra made her way over to the small group two other people joined them, both of them girls. One had fiery red hair that was cut and angled so that her bangs were long and her back was in a bob, she had all the hair that was long enough pushed behind her overly pierced ears. She had emerald green eyes and pale skin along with an Irish accent to accompany her look. She was Shiryu's girlfriend Moragan. The other girl that joined walked over with Moragan was different then everyone else. Her face was sharp and slightly square and seemed to posses a permanent tan, she had wide chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair that was often confused as black by those who didn't know her, she was also taller then the other two girls and was almost as tall as Shiryu. The girls name was Pepper and happened to be the on-and-off again girlfriend of the group's sometime friend Naichi. One could tell if lanky teen was dating Pepper, if they were dating the two would be hanging out constantly and would never be apart unless need be, if they weren't dating they couldn't even stand being near each other. It seemed like today the two were not dating.

'Well are you going to ask her out or not?' Their other friend, Leda, asked repeating Spica's question from only seconds before. Hyoga tried to hide the small blush that was starting to form on his cheeks, he hated how his friends knew that he liked Alexandra. 'I mean come on you guys are both half-breeds.' At that comment both Shun and Hyoga glared at Leda. It wasn't as if that comment wasn't true though, both Hyoga and Alexandra were only half Japanese. Hyoga's mother happened to be Russian well Alexandra's father was Greek, or at least that's what her mother believed anyway.

'I don't know guys I mean I'm 18 and she's what…' Hyoga said.

'15' Shun said with a small smile, he was attempting to push Hyoga and Alexandra together. None of his friends, with the exception of June, knew that Alexandra was his younger sister, and only Ikki and himself knew that she had a rather large crush on his best friend. He couldn't help himself in trying to get together.

'Okay so she's 15 and I'm 18' Hyoga said 'and she has all those people around her who can kick my ass. Not to mention that she can kick my ass as well.' Hyoga finished his sentence with a sigh. The timing of his sigh happened to be at the exact time that the bell decided to ring at signaling the beginning of the school day.

Making sure that they had everything the small group of friends split up heading their own separate ways. Leda had a science class first thing in the morning well Spica had a biology class meaning that they had to head to the left most wing of the school, June had an art class first thing in the morning meaning that she had to be in the right most wing of the school. As for Hyoga and Shun, only Shun had a class first thing in the morning and Hyoga had a spare so he choose to hang out with his best friend meaning that they had gym class at the very back of the school.

The friends walk to towards the gym and into the males locker room was quiet but neither really mind. Changing into their standard shorts and tee shirts Shun decided to break the silence.

'Are you ever going to ask her out?' Shun asked as he shoved his blue school pants into locker. Hyoga just looked over at his best friend and shrugged.

'Are you in on this two?'

'I just think you should take a chance is all.' Shun said smiling. 'Now who's ready for a week full of self defense?' The question itself was rhetorical and Hyoga just laughed as they both headed towards the looker room door that connected them to the gym.

'Oh so my mom was wondering if you wanted to come over to dinner tonight, she thought she'd make that Russian dish that you talk about constantly.' Shun added, Hyoga nodded.

'Ya, sure. But Ikki better not stare me down.' Hyoga said seriously. Ikki seemed to have a small tendency to stare him down when ever he came over and Hyoga could never figure out why.

'No promises, but I do think you'll finally be able to meet my sister face to face.' Shun said, he attempted to hide the grin that was slowly crawling its way onto his face.

'Really? Well won't that be a special treat.' Hyoga said pondering the thought of meeting Shun's sister. It was rather odd that, even though he had known Shun since 1st grade, and even though they had been visiting each other's houses since 2nd, he had never met his sister. And the family never seemed to mention her all that much, she seemed to be like a secret that no one wanted out. He also happened to find it rather odd that the Amamiya's had no family pictures on any of the walls in their home, at least as far as he could tell. So Hyoga had asked their mother one day well he was over and Shun had to help Ikki with something in the backyard; their mother had simply told him this, she kept no family portraits on any of the wall except for the ones in her room because only the friends of her children ever come over and she wouldn't want to bore them with such trivial things, and that her daughter (and youngest child), did not want to be affiliated with Ikki and Shun because she wants to make a name for herself and not as their sister. He had accepted the answer but it still didn't help him know their younger sister. Sometimes he wondered if that was just a story to keep the real truth about their sister under wraps.

Hyoga was snapped out of his train of thought when Shun opened the locker room door and suddenly stopped walking. Their in the gym was a group of girls, but not just any girls, the first period morning gym class, the exact same morning gym class that seemed to posses Alexandra as one of its classmates.

'Well,' Shun said with a smile, 'today is going to be very interesting.'

Okay first chappie is up, again, YAY. And to be honest I don't care about grammar mistakes or anything, as long as the story is told and it makes sense right? :D. anyway ttfn tata for now and I pray to Athena that you review, please, it well help me type up my story faster. Ps if you flame its ok Celestial Violence Star, Kagaho Bennu needs more fire so he can eventually turn good and help Shion, Dohko, and Tenma defeat Hades-Alone. That's right I'm a Lost Canvas fan. Anyway Peace!

(just wanted to put up my reviews because I had to delete and then re do it.)

Anime Lover 77777

2007-04-18

ch 1, I LOVE this story so much it is really good so far. Please update. I love the story line.

kittyluv

2005-12-14

ch 1, Hm...interesting. You're right, there aren't enough good Saint Seiya (or Knights of the Zodiac, as I know it by) stories out there. If they would just start playing it on tv again so I could get to know it better, I'd write some stories too. but alas, they ruined the good line-up that use to be on Cartoon Network and thus dashed my hopes of watching some good fighting anime

shows.

Ok...I've kinda gone TOTALLY off subject. Hope you can update soon! I'll add you to my Alert list.


End file.
